criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cesar Jones
Serial Killer Cult Leader |signature = Painting '2/10' at crime scenes |mo = Drowning Strangulation |victims = 3 killed 2 attempted 20 assaulted 2 victimless robberies |status = Incarcerated |actor = Michael Irby |appearance = "Persuasion" }} Cesar Jones is a robber-turned-serial killer and cult leader who was manipulated by Marvin Caul. He appears in the Season Nine episode "Persuasion". Background Little is known about Cesar's early life, other than he was born on February 6, 1982, and had a violent temper. He was an ex-convict, being arrested and charged for robbery, assault, and driving under influence and later, armed robbery on January 10, 2004, for which he was sentenced five to ten years in prison. During his incarceration, he was involved in dozens of assaults with other inmates. When he was released, he was taken under the wing of Marvin Caul, who led a group of homeless people that were committing numerous pick-pocketing crimes. Marvin came to manipulate Cesar into becoming his second-in-command, who was responsible for his future murders. All the while, Cesar started referring to Marvin as "The Doctor", likely an element of the hypnosis Marvin placed on him. Persuasion After being persuaded by Marvin to kill two women, both of whom were about to leave the organization (an act that insulted him), Cesar welcomes Finn Bailey into the group after he is vouched by Marvin himself. He later kills Elijah Hall, an acquaintance of his who was also preparing to leave the organization. When he finds out that another new member of the organization, Sarah Renfield, is a reporter, Cesar knocks her out and intends to kill her, but is convinced by Marvin to let Finn, who vouched for her, handle her himself. The BAU later deduce that Cesar is responsible for the murders and arrest him in the sewer tunnels after he tries to kill JJ with a pipe. They then figure out that Marvin is his manipulator and, after Reid interrogates Cesar, pretending to have been sent by Marvin in order to gain his trust, later arrest him as well before Finn can kill him for killing his sister Carrie. He is presumably incarcerated afterwards. Modus Operandi Cesar targeted people who were about to leave Marvin's organization, under orders from Marvin himself, and would subdue them with blunt-force trauma. He then killed his first two victims (who were both coincidentally brunette Caucasian women in their thirties) by chaining them to a pipe and leaving them for dead when a severe storm would flood the sewer flood control tunnels, effectively drowning them, before disposing their bodies at the construction site where Marvin buried his sole victim. He was then forced to kill Elijah Hall by strangling him due to an absence of an incoming storm, and dumped his body at a different location afterward (presumably because Marvin found out that the bodies of Cesar's first two victims were found and the authorities were now investigating the murders). After dumping the bodies of his second two murder victims, he would then leave behind '2/10' (as a reference to the hobo code "Two eyes on ten fingers"), a warning sign for other homeless men about the punishment of thieves. How he planned to kill Sarah Renfield is unknown, but it is likely he planned on strangling her as well, since there wasn't any mention of an upcoming storm. When he attempted to kill JJ, he tried to ambush her in the sewers and bludgeon her with a pipe. Profile No official profile of Cesar was made by the BAU since the profile they gave was more consistent with Marvin. However, the team deduced that he was not capable of committing the murders alone since they required patience, planning, and organization. During his interrogation, he stated "The water' over the bridge", which is the opposite of the expression "Water under the bridge". From this, his statement would mean "Something would not be forgiven and forgotten". This mindset is consistent with the murders being motivated by revenge. Cesar drowning his first two victims might also be symbolic to the altered expression. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: **A victimless robbery **An unspecified charge of assault *January 10, 2004: An unspecified charge of robbery *Unspecified dates from 2004 to 2014(?): Nineteen unspecified assaults in prison *2014: **February 8: Renee Sheffield **February 21: Frida Bancroft **February 22: Elijah Hall **February 23: ***Sarah Renfield ***Jennifer Jareau Appearances *Season Nine **"Persuasion" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Robbers